Tele-Monte-Carlo (Monaco)
Background: Tele Monte Carlo (or Telemontecarlo as the Italians called it, often abbreviated TMC) was an Italian and French language television station in the city-state of Monaco. After a while, it expanded across the Italian Peninsula while still maintaining headquarters in Monaco. In 1985, ten percent of its profits were given to the Italian TV station RAI. In the following year, the Brazilian television network Rede Globo acquired the remaining ninety percent. Because of this event, TMC had begun to use Rede Globo's logo. On July 20, 1995, Vittorio Cecchi Gori took complete ownership of the network. The Rede Globo logo, thus, would no longer be used. In 1996, the Italian TV channel VideoMusic shut down and Cecchi Gori took VideoMusic's identity and formed TMC2. The channel's ratings were plummeting in this time period, due to the ambition to compete with many larger Italian television networks like RAI. In 2001 it shut down due to financial problems, and it eventually folded into La7, which only operates around Italy to this day. Currently, the TF1-owned TMC, which is a French-language only station, is in charge of broadcasting through the whole Monégasque region. 1st Logo (August 5, 1974-December 28, 1986) Nicknames: "Too Many Colors", "Television Monstrosity Creation", "Flashy TMC", "Psychedelic TMC", "Light Trails from Hell", "The Other Inescapable Nightmare", "What On Earth Is Blasting Through My TV Screen!?", "Lengthy Opening Logo", "My Eyes Can't Stop Moving Back And Forth!", "Rainbow Trails and Flashing Letters" The Reason i dont Watch TMC At midnight Logo: It is difficult to describe in detail, but the logo consists of the letters "tmc", connected together, flashing one by one in different arrangements. The animation is synchronized to the music. Multiple light trails appear behind and in front of the logo. A "cloudy" product is formed through these light trails sometimes, of which obstructs the logo. The text "tele monte carlo" appears on the bottom in a similar font, and has copies trailed behind it on occasion. This sequence continues for about 45 seconds. Variant: A color variant existed, and it eventually replaced the standard black and white variant. The light trails were rainbow colored. FX/SFX: The letters appearing and the light trails. Early Video Feedback effects, somehow inclusive of excessive residue trails. Good for the time, but dated nowadays. Music/Sounds: A bombastic, high-tempo jazz-rock excerpt. It begins with a seven-note horn piece, which eventually includes violins, woodwinds, xylophones, drums, and many whooshes. It becomes increasingly bombastic as time goes on until it ends with a big finish. Availability: Extinct outside of Monaco. Basically a station ID, but as said above, it preceded a program. It may show up on videotapes if they were in wide enough of a distribution. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant. * Medium to nightmare for the B&W variant. The big text, initial darkness, and colorless lights flashing in your face can spell bad dreams for some people. The fanfare makes it even worse, especially with it getting louder at the end. This is also one of the longest logos with a "nightmare" rating. * Medium to high for the color variant. The flashing is still there, but the logo being in color calms it a bit. Anyone used to any of these variants will have less of a problem. 2nd Logo (1984-1986) Nicknames: "Tamer Mellower Creation", "One-By-One", "Rainbow-Lined TMC" Logo: Just the rainbow-lined letters "TMC" in a different font flashing on the screen. "TELE MONTE-CARLO" appears with it. Trivia: This logo was used interim with the logo above. Variant: Another longer variant has the screen being filled with the wiping rainbow colors, then the parts of "TMC" and "TELE MONTE-CARLO", in white, zoom out and flash one-by-one. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The text flashing on screen. This is basic and limited, especially compared to the previous logo. The music isn't in sync with the animation. The rainbow color in the text also looks somewhat faded. The long variant is somewhat of a little better, but still primitive. Music/Sounds: Three synthesized, ascending xylophone dings in "sync" to the animation.The longer variant had a different, longer rendition of the mentioned music. Availability: Extremely rare. Was used as a closing logo, so it's probably a bit easier to find. Scare Factor: Low, due to the sudden start and slightly creepy jingle. It might increase to low to medium if the music is warped due to film deterioration. Minimal for the long version. This is much tamer than the last logo, however. 3rd Logo (1984?) Nicknames: "The Thieves of The 3-2-1 Contact Intro", "Still Too Many Colors" Logo: We see red, blue, and green hexagons trailing to and fro the viewer, with the word "tmc" in green with the word "break" under that in red zoom in and spin. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts. They stole the 3-2-1 Contact intro from 1983 and hastily repeated it so that it would fit the music and spinning of the logo, which is severely pixelated for no reason. The logo is also spinning off-center. The choice of music sounds cheap and uninspired as well. Music/Sounds: An analog synthesizer decrescendo. Availability: Long extinct. Scare Factor: Medium. The logo spinning in your face and that awful music are likely to get to many, but you'll laugh at it if you know about 3-2-1 Contact. However, it's better than the first logo. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos Category:Monaco